A light adjustment sheet, also known as a light switchable sheet or a switchable sheet, is an electronically controllable sheet that can be switched between different visibility states in response to an electrical potential. For example, switchable films can be attached to windows of, for example, buildings, airplanes, ships, and vehicles. A switchable sheet can not only provide user privacy, but can also block harmful ultraviolet and infrared light. A conductive interface is required to connect a switchable sheet to a power source so that the sheet can be switched between different visibility states. However, conventional conductive interfaces generally cannot assure the simplicity of connecting the conductive interface to a switchable sheet and the reliability of the electrical connection to the switchable sheet.
Conventional conductive interfaces are typically pre-fixed onto pre-cut switchable sheets at the manufacturer's site. Consequently, an end user of such a switchable sheet cannot adjust the location of the electrodes in the switchable sheet, which limits the ability of the end user to customize the shape/size of the switchable sheet. Alternatively, some conventional conductive interfaces require complex/expert manipulation of the switchable sheet to connect the interface to the sheet. For example, some interfaces require a user to cut open a switchable film to expose electrical terminals that are connected to electrical cables. Consequently, conventional conductive interfaces do not allow end users to self install switchable sheets in locations with varying shapes and sizes.